


倉橫：玫瑰色的你

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28320000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: 西方奇幻AU，神父x吸血鬼，OOC，無考究。
Relationships: Ohkura Tadayoshi/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	倉橫：玫瑰色的你

靈感來源是下面這一組圖，這樣排列的人是天才。

大倉應邀到沒有教堂的偏遠村莊為村民主持祈禱儀式，回程順手抓了一隻吸血鬼。

在阿爾夫小鎮歇腳時，旅店老闆告訴他最近日子不太和平，請他晚上沒必要就別出門。店主說話時緊盯著他身上標誌性的黑袍，不知是期待身為神父的他幫他們解決困難，還是悲憫一介年輕神父無法根除夜晚擾人的夢靨。

大倉鎖上房間的門窗心想，他累得半死還要趕路，才沒有閒功夫到外面亂晃。

月正當中，旅店後巷叫了大半夜的淒厲貓叫戛然停止，被貓吵得睡不安穩的大倉，第一時間就注意到這詭異的寧靜。

後門有東西，大倉在床鋪裡翻身，打算無視。但是他想到晚餐時飄進耳裡的旅店客人閒談，晚上出沒的鬼魅擁有蒼白的肌膚和燦金的頭髮，為了維持美麗的外表專吸處女血，被吸血的少女彷彿中了邪術，每個都對那隻魔鬼念念不忘，陷入異常的迷戀。

世界安靜得像被按下暫停鍵，只有大倉的時間線如常運轉，起身，穿鞋，打開房門。

月光消失了，被墨色染成深黑的後巷，有一個更深的影子蹲在地上，一隻銀背長毛貓瘋狂在牠腳邊磨蹭。

大倉的腳步聲打擾了牠，對方回頭，站直身體。

柔軟又閃耀，彷彿初日光芒的金色映入眼裡。活在夜裡的生物諷刺般地擁有太陽色彩，大倉挑眉，比起那頭嘲諷天主的髮色，對方的容貌更令人驚訝。

八卦總是過度加油添醋，但現在他感覺傳言不及對方十分之一的美貌。

搪瓷娃娃、羊脂白玉，這些死物都不足以形容黑暗裡熒熒泛光的臉龐，那是深幽野徑百合花尖最極致的那抹白，唇齒間沾染的新鮮薄紅是初次綻放的野玫瑰。要是每份罪惡都如此迷人，他寧願同路西法墮落。

大倉改變主意，決定舉手之勞替小鎮人民剷除危害。

吸血鬼像是不明白他怎麼會出現，教養良好地舔去殘留的用餐痕跡，淡漠的表情介於無所謂和困擾之間，思考了兩秒轉身離開。

感覺自己被小看的大倉有點惱，他可是被譽為30年來最有天賦的神之子，受神眷顧不須借助聖經加持就能詠唱法力強大的經文。

朝吸血鬼飛去的禱唱本應該像鎖鏈束縛得牠動彈不得，豈知對方只是在耳邊揮揮手，彷彿區區蚊蟲打擾，正眼沒給腳步越來越遠。

大倉不得不拿出真本事，加入攻擊性咒文後換得一個踉蹌，擲出玫瑰念珠緊緊纏住反抗的利爪，抓緊念珠另一頭用力扯得對方跪下。嘶聲威嚇的美人依舊是美人，他扣住下巴，左右端詳後將刻了噤聲符文的木頭十字架丟進口裡。 

腐蝕聲、焦味傳出，金髮吸血鬼怒而不能言，憤怒的瞳孔縮成針狀。支配小鎮的恐懼如此輕易拿下，大倉只覺得對方發射的怨恨就像鬧彆扭的寵物一樣可愛。

廢棄倉庫裡，銀白月光從天花板破洞撒下，切割黑暗，聚光燈般地照耀仰著臉一動也不動的暗夜生物。

上半身被鐵鍊層層纏繞，鍊條盡頭隱沒在地板下，將金髮吸血鬼限制在中央，反光的粉塵像帶來喜樂的小天使在牠周身飛舞，金髮泛光，臉龐熒白，明明是落魄的下等魔物，卻擁有殉道者般的莊嚴和美麗。

大倉打開倉庫門時，見到的就是這樣的畫面，吸血鬼專注仰望的神情讓他想起神壇前禱告的信眾。

他扯著鐵鍊強迫對方正視他，「有什麼好看的？」

精緻的人偶笑時總帶來震撼心神的效果，「當然沒你好看。」

聽不出真偽的讚美，不帶憤怒、怨恨、憎惡，平淡得不像出於被囚禁之口。不過大倉不介意，這只是用來打發時間的寵物，不需要雙向的了解和信任。

低頭靠近時對方沒有閃避，他想起第一次吻牠時牠驚訝地躲開，『沒想到神父有這樣的癖好。』

他記得他說，『我會讓你有更多的想不到。』

拉開領口，脖頸上的吻痕都消失了，吸血鬼就是恢復力好這點很沒情趣。就算刻在鐵鍊上的符咒壓制了能力，百合花依然容不下任何一點色彩，好像牠必須神聖不可汙染，可是他偏要。

踢得對方跪下，大倉從背後按倒，雙臂和身體綑在一起讓吸血鬼只能用臉頰支撐跪趴的姿勢，頰面的小擦傷微不足道，真正讓人興奮的是挺進時濺在地板上的液體。

鮮豔、血紅，散發鐵鏽味。

受神庇護的神之子們，身體每個部位都能對魔物造成傷害。撫摸刺痛，施力疼痛，體液具腐蝕性效果，通常非到最後關頭神父們都不會用熱血換取玉石俱焚。

柔軟內部沒有皮膚保護，進犯時直接接觸脆弱的黏膜，身下人每次的掙扎都在詠唱中漸弱，高亢的尖叫在撫摸下轉為黏綿的求饒，陽精射入體內時收割顫慄的哭泣，大倉不需取血自損，就能獲得征服的快樂。

鐵鍊上閃爍的符文不再發光，大倉離開吸血鬼的身體，百合殞落，換上他親手栽植的玫瑰，豔紅似火。

才剛綻放的花苞怯生生舒展花瓣，片片正紅嫩得彷彿能掐出鮮血，花叢中的人亦不復蒼白，映襯出赤色氣息。

大倉絲毫不憐惜，他知道隔天對方又會冷酷地換回純白，諷刺表示那是無人能染指之地。

倒在地上的人停止顫抖，於是花都開好了。

玫瑰色中只有太陽依舊燦爛，那雙漆黑眼眸對上他時總是濃稠無光，沒有希望，沒有未來，沒有趣味，好似他是可有可無的存在，這難道是累積千百年的餘裕嗎？

對方勾起嘴角笑了，眼神是不變的深邃黑暗，大倉有一瞬間感覺立場對調，他才是這位嗜血生物的掌上玩物。如果問牠笑什麼，牠肯定會回答……

「笑你好看。」

「那我明天再來讓你看看吧。」

隔天大倉在午餐後過來，把縮成一團躲避太陽光的人挖起來，遞過一杯紅色飲品。

吸血鬼迷迷糊糊醒來被迫喝下不明液體，第二口才皺起臉。

「特地在半夜把我叫醒就是為了喝一杯餿水？」

「現在是中午。」

「是我的半夜。」

「這是番茄汁，很營養。」

「噁心。」

以前餵食過牛羊馬血被嫌棄沒有品味，嬌生慣養的寵物要求喝處女血，大倉毫不留情地拒絕。

『我去哪生！』

『真是不負責任的飼主。』

『有血喝就不錯了還嫌。』

『不如放我回阿爾夫小鎮，那裡的食物會自動送上門。』

此後換著花樣端出各式蔬果汁，共同點是它們都是紅色的。

大倉完全沒有飼養品種高貴的寵物花費也高貴的概念，番茄汁後十天是胡蘿蔔汁，吸血鬼聞了味道，意思意思抿了一口退給大倉，縮回陰暗角落耍自閉。

再幾天後神秘兮兮地用高腳杯裝了暗紅液體，吸血鬼忍不住吞嚥反射，那是一杯香噴噴的血，餓極的牠就算不是處女血也能當成珍饈。

甫入口就被辛辣的口感嗆得弓起身體，撞到大倉的手，玻璃杯粉碎，才喝一口的血液灑了一地。

口腔潰爛、喉嚨燒灼，腐蝕的嘶嘶聲穿過食道，吸血鬼跪在地上用力咳嗽，吐出腥紅點點。

「啊啊……真浪費。」

嘴唇染上艷色是夜晚活動起始的哨音，就算對方瞪著他啞聲罵他自戀狂，也無妨他把人按在自己的血上折騰至盛開。

今晚不同，囚禁吸血鬼三個月後，大倉第一次在打開門後看見的不是瞻仰月亮的美麗塑像。 

和初次相遇的夜晚一樣，在地上蹲成一道暗影的人腳邊有隻磨蹭的長毛貓，色澤飽滿的銀背很少見， 他敢肯定那是同一隻。

預感有事即將發生，但他卻不知從何阻止。

等貓撒嬌夠了，吸血鬼起身，首次在他不招惹時主動說話。

「你對寵物太粗暴了。」

大倉不解，牠只是他消磨時間的玩物，不須呵護，不須珍惜對待，不須建立雙向情感。畢竟吸血鬼都是煞風景的物種，玩不壞，永恆意味著不會失去，沒有視若珍寶的必要。

猜不透對方用意，大倉不回話，吸血鬼也不介意，自顧自地說。

「我有事要忙，得走了。」

走？怎麼走？

像是回應心中疑惑一般，沉重的鎖鏈嘩啦落地，符文在發揮功能前死寂。

大倉驚愕，解除禁制的手法快得看不清，對方離開禁錮之地走向他，捧住他的臉墊起腳尖親吻。唇舌交纏，津液交換間沒嚐見熟悉的鐵鏽味。

對方退開時調皮地展示無暇的舌頭，大倉剎那間感覺有什麼一開始就搞錯了。

「謝謝你讓我不無聊。」

纖纖白指按住他的下唇，利甲在上面留下傷痕。 

「有緣再見。」

「等一下！」

大倉在對方快要跨出倉庫時才反應過來，原來永恆不屬於他，焦急地轉身挽留。

「再見的話……要去哪裡找你？」

回頭的吸血鬼眼神，一如以往深沉、極黑，沒有活物能在那片幽闇生存。

可是牠笑了。

「名字，不是告訴過你了嗎？」

橫山。

大倉想起用聖水折磨得他必須對倉庫方圓下靜音咒的那晚，不斷逼迫下對方終於用損毀的喉嚨喊出兩個音節。害怕受制的魔物們擁有許多稱號，他以為那只是用來搪塞的其中之一。

僅僅是個遊戲，有沒有問出真名不重要，沒想到……

橫山。無聲地複誦，人影在視野內消失。

白百合離開，帶走他整片玫瑰園，只在唇上留下紀念的一朵。

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> SSR的橫山陪SR大倉玩。


End file.
